


Uhura's Harem

by BettyBufon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom James T. Kirk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Top Spock, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/BettyBufon
Summary: When Jim wonders what goes on behind closed doors of the Enterprise, he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Everyone, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Uhura's Harem

"So, this is what you do when you're off-duty?" Kirk asks, trying to keep his voice even. "You watch people fuck each other?"

Uhura smiles. "Well, not _only_ ," she smirks, and draws closed the silk curtains that separate them from Christine, and Janice Rand.

"Sometimes, I listen."

Though he tries not to look, Kirk can see the colourful silhouettes moving beyond the veil. Janice on top, Christine underneath. Touching, always touching, and moaning. Beautiful sounds. _Enticing_ sounds. He feels himself redden, and turns away. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, Captain." Uhura says the title like a challenge. She has no reason to say it: they're off-duty, and there are no rules limiting the sexual conduct of crew members.

There's a low, deep moan, as Janice's shadow bends, pressing her lips to Christine, and-

"I should go," he says.

"Should you?" Uhura places a hand on his bicep. She's _warm_. "There are no rules limiting the sexual conduct of crew members... Including the Captain."

Kirk closes his eyes. Tries to ignore the gentle yet demanding fingers on his arm, gently squeezing. Tries to ignore the second, deep moan- obviously Christine- and Janice's muffled, high response. It's almost a shriek. He doesn't dare look at the too-revealing silk screen for confirmation, but nurse Chapel is clearly putting her knowledge of the human body to good use. He wills down his own body's overeager response.

"Everyone believes you're quite promiscuous, Kirk, but that's not true, is it?" Uhura asks.

"I-" Jim exhales. "I'm aware of my reputation. It's an inevitable side effect of the... Things I have to do for the Captaincy."

"Yet... What those news reports don't mention..." Her hand trails lower. "Is that most of those aliens dominated you."

Kirk tenses. "Uhura-"

"I'm speculating, but I'm close, aren't I?"

He leans into her hand. "Yes."

"Hmm." She traces the inside of his thigh. "I could take care of you, Jim."

His eyes flutter closed. Her hand moves higher, higher, and he grips her wrist. "Uhura." His breath catches.

"Do you want me to?" She breathes. "I could sweeten the deal."

He peers down at her through his lashes.

"Spock," she says, simply.

"You sleep with... Spock?" Kirk frowns.

"No. I watch him fuck people at my request. Usually men."

"How?" Kirk shakes his head, dazed. "It's not logical."

"I have my ways."

Kirk watches her. Bright red lips. Infinitely kissable. His heart skips a beat.

"OK," he whispers. "I want this. Whatever you can offer."

"You'd be a fool not to," she murmurs, with the hint of a smile.

"I would-" Kirk's lips are otherwise occupied as she kisses him once, twice, three times.

*

Jim begins by sucking Spock's cock, knelt in the centre of the room, perfectly dominated. On display.

  
"God, he's gorgeous," a familiar voice says behind them. Christine. Jim moans, and sucks faster. Spock tangles his hand in his hair and murmurs words of encouragement in Vulcan. "You've made his lips nice and plump," Christine comments, as she sits down on the table. "I've never realised how pretty they were before."

Jim's breathing stutters. His cock is so hard, so needy, and Spock just keeps _going._ Using him. The prefect dom.

"I'd like to prepare him sometime," Christine murmurs. "Think how pretty he'd look in some lipstick, Uhura. A sinfully red mouth, stretched out around that-"

"I object," Spock says, voice hoarse. "Christine's _'preparations'_ are solely aesthetic, and do nothing to

"I'm a _nurse,"_ Christine objects. "I know plenty about how to handle a speculum-"

"He's never had anal before," Uhura murmurs. "This is the only part of him we'll penetrate tonight."

Janice sighs wistfully. "I love training them. Remember when we trained Pavel? He couldn't walk for weeks."

Christine laughs, and strokes the base of Jim's neck. "Can I at least ride him?" She asks.

Spock growls, and thrusts deep enough into Kirk to make him choke.

"Now now, you can't have him all to yourself, Spock," Uhura murmurs. "But I will allow you to prepare him tomorrow. As for the rest..." She must raise a hand to Spock, give him a signal to stop going, because the pounding stops, although Spock leaves his tip in Jim's mouth.

"Lie on your back, with your head over the edge," Uhura commands. Spock's fingers take Jim by the jaw, turning his head to the side, and he looks at the low table. His dick twitches eagerly against his stomach at the thought.

It takes all of Jim's willpower not to come right then and there, but he does as he's told, and, soon, Spock is back in his throat, settled deeper than before, and Jim takes it more easily.

"Breathe," Uhura reminds him.

"Mm-" Kirk protests, as someone seats themselves on his cock.

"It's me," Janice moans. "Fuck... Kirk... You're so big..."

His breathing stutters, and she pulls back to the head of his cock, guiding his hands to her hips. "Hold me, James."

He curls his fingers around her pelvis, and grunts. Spock strokes his cheek gently, and Jim sobs with pleasure.

"Good, James, very good," Uhura says, as she strokes his chest. "You're behaving very well." Unable to turn his head, he hears the smack of lips on lips, as Janice begins to bounce herself on his cock.

"Oh... Yes... I can't wait to make use of him again," she says, working up a commentary. "Good length, exceptional girth..." She clenches around him, and moans at the objectification of it. Spock begins to fuck his throat again, matching her pace. All Kirk can do is lie there and take it, tears spilling from his eyes in exquisite pleasure, and then, there are hands on either one of his wrists, and, he realises, Christine and Uhura are either side of him.

He wants to beg them to go easy on him, that be can't take much more, but Christine places his hand against her breast, and Uhura makes him keeping his hand low. She grinds herself against his flat palm, and Janice and Spock just keep _going,_ and Christine is telling him to touch her, so he does, as best as he can, gently and needingly, and-

"Harder."

He sobs, the taste of Spock thick in his mouth, as the Vulcan whispers encouragement, and instructions.

"Swallow slowly, Jim."

He whimpers submissively, and suddenly Spock's spurting into his mouth, and his thighs are soaking from Janice's slick, and Uhura slides his fingers inside her, instructing him to crook his fingers, and uses him as her personal dildo. His hand twitches feebly against Christine's breast, and, it's all too much, too good. When someone tells him to come, he doesn't argue. Who is he to argue? He whimpers.

When he comes round, Spock is stroking his hair, curled up on the bed around him, protectively.

"Welcome back," Uhura purrs. "How was it?"

Kirk considers. "I've had torture sessions where I've screamed less," he says, awed.

"That's what we like to hear," Christine says, appreciatively. She writhes, and gives a little gasp of pleasure as Uhura teases her clit between her fingers.

Kirk sits up, sleepily, fully intending to take his leave, but a firm hand stops him.

"By all means, Captain, watch. I got to watch _your_ performance," Uhura says. Kirk glances to Spock, who nods encouragement, and settles back on his first officer's chest.

"Christine was just telling me all the things she wants to do to you," Uhura says, as she gives Christie's clit a good spank. "Would you like her to repeat them?"

Kirk nods, feebly.

He comes another three times that night.


End file.
